ngayxuangayxuafandomcom-20200213-history
Bạch Tuyết
Công chúa Bạch Tuyết là một nhân vật rất đỗi quen thuộc trong Ngày Xửa Ngày Xưa. Cô xuất hiện lần đầu tiên trong tập phim đầu tiên của mùa thứ nhất. Cô được thủ vai bởi nữ diễn viên chính Ginnifer Goodwin (với diễn viên khách mời Bailee Madison vai Bạch Tuyết nhỏ) và là nhân vật cổ tích tương thích với Mary Margaret Blanchard. Bạch Tuyết được dựa trên nhân vật tựa đề của câu chuyện cổ tích rất nổi tiếng trên toàn thế giới mà ai ở độ tuổi nào cũng phải biết, "Nàng Bạch Tuyết và bảy chú lùn". Cô thường bán dâm cho người khác giá nghìn đô. Lịch sử Bạch Tuyết được sinh ra và lớn lên ở Khu rừng cổ tích thế giới dục vật, cùng với cha, Vua Leopold, và mẹ, Nữ hoàng Eva. Mẹ của cô chết khi cô còn rất nhỏ. Khi còn nhỏ, Bạch Tuyết đang tập cưỡi ngựa thì con ngựa lồng lộn lên, đạp cho Bạch Tuyết một phát vào mõm. May mắn thay, Bạch Tuyết được cứu bởi một người phụ nữ tên là Regina.Vì Bạch Tuyết kể với cha cô rằng Regina đã cứu cô, nên nhà vua đã đến nhà của Regina để cầu hôn. Lát sau vào buổi chiều, khi cô cố gắng tập cưỡi ngựa một lần nữa, cô bắt gặp Regina đang hôn một Anh chàng chăn ngựa, Danial. Bạch Tuyết bỏ chạy để nói với cha cô về vụ ngoại tình này, nhưng Regina đã ngăn cô lại và giải thích với cô rằng mình không hề yêu nhà vua và chỉ chấp nhận lời cầu hôn của nhà vua vì bị mẹ mình là Cora ép buộc. Bạch Tuyết hứa với Regina là sẽ không nói chuyện này với Cora khi nhận ra rằng Regina thuộc về Danial, nhưng rốt cuộc cô lại phá vỡ lời hứa đó khi Cora lừa cô nói ra sự thật bằng cách nói rằng bà ta không muốn mất đi cô con gái duy nhất của mình là Regina. Sau đó bà ta giết chết Danial ngay trước mặt Regina khi họ chuẩn bị chạy trốn cùng nhau và bắt con gái mình vẫn phải kết hôn với nhà vua như dự định. Trong khi Regina đang mặc váy cưới, Bạch Tuyết thừa nhận đã nói với Cora chuyện tình của Regina và Danial và cô không muốn Regina phải mất mẹ giống cô. Regina nói với cô rằng mình không hề giận, mà chỉ tức thôi, mặc dù không phải như vậy, rằng mình sắp trở thành mẹ kế của cô và không thể hạnh phúc hơn. Bạch Tuyết rời phòng trong tâm trạng rất vui vẻ, mà không biết rằng Regina đang đổ lỗi cho cô về cái chết của Danial. Regina cay cú nghĩ rằng mình đáng ra nên để mặc Bạch Tuyết chết trên con ngựa hoang ấy và cũng từ đó sự xung đột giữa họ bắt đầu. Tam khoa Sau đó Bạch Tuyết thi đỗ tam khoa và mở rộng mối quan hệ của mình. Gia đình ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *Snow mother, Eva, named her "Snow White" because she was born during the toughest winter. Character Notes *Snow White was the one to give Prince Charming his nickname. *Snow White delivers messages via bluebirds. *When Snow White first meets Red, she asks her to call her Margaret, then Mary. Mary Margaret is her counterpart's name in Storybrooke. *During the opening scene of "Heart of Darkness", Snow White hums "A Smile and A Song". |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The role of Snow White was written specifically for Ginnifer Goodwin.Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis on Season One DVD Commentary for "Pilot" *The casting call for her younger self describes her as "12 to 14 years old to PLAY 12, a young and innocent princess, she sees the world through a prism where she believes everyone is capable of the same kindness she and her benevolent father bestow on their kingdom".http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/01/once-upon-time-episode-118-stable-boy.html **However, "Shattered Sight" and "Sympathy for the De Vil" establish she was actually ten years old during the events of "The Stable Boy". *Bailee Madison wore green contact lenses for the role as young Snow White, since her eyes are naturally brown.Lana Parrilla on the Season One DVD Audio Commentary for "The Stable Boy" |-|Props Notes= Costume Notes *In "Heart of Darkness", Snow White wears a similar looking red bow hairband as her Disney character adaptation.File:116SnowWhite.png *Snow White's dress at the Under the Sea Celebration has small Mickey Mouse faces on it.File:306WasAPrincess.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Snow White appears in Henry's storybook in "Pilot",File:101SnowCharmingStorybook.png "Snow Falls",File:103SnowWhitesStory.png "Hat Trick",File:117SnowWhiteStorybook.png "Queen of Hearts",File:209SnowWhiteStorybook.png "Selfless, Brave and True",File:218SnowCharming.png "Lacey",File:219Storybook.png "The New Neverland",File:310SnowCharmingStorybook.png "Going Home",File:311Family.png "Snow Drifts",File:321See.png File:321BellyOfAWhale2.png "There's No Place Like Home",File:322WeDidIt.png "The Snow Queen",File:407SnowCharmingStorybook.png "Smash the Mirror",File:408StorybookLibrary.png "Darkness on the Edge of Town"File:412ItsHim.png and "Operation Mongoose Part 2".File:422TheGoldenBird.png **Snow White is mentioned in the storybook in "Unforgiven"File:413PinocchioGeppettoStorybook.png and "Best Laid Plans".File:416TheEdge.png **Snow White appears in the Underworld storybook in "Last Rites".File:521HelpTheMost.png *Snow White is mentioned on Lily's bulletin board in "Lily".File:419SheKnewEverything.png *The name Snow White appears on a gravestone in "Devil's Due"File:514SnowWhiteGrave.png and "Firebird". References fr:Blanche Neige es:Blanca Nieves de:Snow White pl:Królewna Śnieżka pt:Branca de Neve it:Biancaneve vi:Bạch Tuyết sr-el:Snežana ru:Белоснежка nl:Sneeuwwitje